pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arc
Episode five of PokeSelects. Plot Arc and Stark. Two twins, yet polar opposites to each other. Arc was the nerdy one, with blonde hair and freckles. He wore glasses with yellow frames, and had braces. He was shy, especially around girls. But he didn't get many chances to talk to them anyway. But, he was intelligent. Very intelligent in fact. He once made his own Pokedex. He truly had a gift. His brother, Stark, was the complete opposite. He had his black hair dyed gray and slicked back, and wore black shades that gave himbthe "coolness" factor. He was popular, sarcastic, funny, good looking, and called a treasure by nearly every girl. Along with that he was athletic, crafty, and cunning. The two, while nothing alike, had that special "twin dynamic." And that's why they starter their journey together. "Stark, hurry up!" shouted Arc already a few feet ahead of his brother. The twins were born in Asperita City, and only recently started traveling. They were making their way through Castelia, recently having defeated the gym leader. "Just a sec!" Stark yelled back, unable to move with the horde of girls around him. Normally, being the playboy he is, Stark would eagerly stay and hit on each of them. But he promised Arc he'd come with him on this journey. He managed to slip free, and catch up with his brother. They stood in front of the gate that led to the desert resort. "Once we make it through the desert, we'll be in Nimbasa City." Arc told his twin, very eager to go on. "A desert? Please tell me you brought some lotion...do you know what it might do to my skin?" Stark replied. "We'll be through it soon, don't worry." And with that, they went in. The usual sandstorm wasn't so bad, and it pretty nice, despite being a desert. So the two decided to let their pokemon travel on foot with them. Arc released his Oshawott, Tranquil, and Swadloon, while Stark let out his Servine, Riolu, and Magneton. Well rounded teams, especially for beginners. Suddenly, Arc heard a low rumble and stopped, his Oshawott, walking right into him. "You hear that?" Arc asked his brother, looking around for tbe source of the rumble. Stark just shook his head and shrugged, probably not paying much attention. Next thing they know, a Sandile jumped out of the sound and bit Stark on his head. It took him a bit to process what was happening, but when he realized it... "OW OW OW OW!!! GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!" Stark yelled, frantically flailing his arms like a mad man. "Hold on." Arc grabbed the crocodile pokemon off his brother's head, and started petting it. "See, it's nice" "To you, yeah..." "Was it you that made the noise?" asked Arc. Sandile nodded, and quickly jumped out his hands. It let out a proud cry, showing it wanted to battle. Arc, being the young genius he is quickly understood. "It wants to battle." Arc told his confused brother. "Alright, beating this thing in a battle will be payback then, hmph!" "Sand!" Sandile shook it's head, then looked at Arc. "Me?" Arc asked. And Sandile quickly nodded. "Alright then. Oshawott, let's go!" Oshawott jumped to the scene, but tripped and fell on it's face. Sandile nudged at it to see if it was okay, and Oshawott quickly rose up. Sandile jumped back and roared. "Okay, oshawott! Water Gun!" Oshawott shot a blast of water from it's mouth, but Sandile quickly dug underground. Oshawott looked around confused, before the sand below him caved in and he feel inside. "Oshawott?" Arc was unsure of what to do at this point. But before he could say more, Oshawott and Sandile flew out the ground, with Oshawott landing on it's head. "Oshawott, you okay?" Oshawott slowly got up and shook the sand off it's body, and the next thing anyone knew, it started glowing and changing shape. Then, in place of Oshawott, stood a Dewott. "Wow! It evolved!" shouted Arc, as his Dewott got into a battle stance. "Now, Razor Shell!" And with that, Dewott grabbed it's scalchops, and headed straight at Sandile before repeatedly slashing at it. Sandile couldn't take anymore, and fainted. "Alright, we won!" Arc shouted and hugged his Dewott. Sandile awoke, and walked over to the group, nudging at Arc. "Let me guess...it's wants to come with us, huh?" Stark asked. Sandile nodded, and Arc threw a pokeball it at it. It shook a few times, before clicking shut, earning Arc his 4th pokemon. "Now, can we go. I'm peeling." complained Stark, and everyone but him laughed. -Elsewhere- Kalib is laying under a tree, resting. "Man...I feel like I should've done something today...meh..." The end Characters Humans *Arc & Stark *Kalib Hikari (Cameo) Pokemon *Arc's Oshawott/Dewott *Arc's Tranquill *Arc's Swadloon *Arc's Sandile *Stark's Servine *Stark's Riolu *Stark's Magneton Category:Episodes